In electronic commerce (ecommerce) industry, a visitor visits a website of a company that offers ecommerce services, searches for a product and then views product media files, such as images or videos of the product, before making a purchase decision. Hence, it is a fundamental requirement of the ecommerce companies to provide rich engaging experience, such as spin views, pan, zoom views etc., for the product media files to the visitor.
In order to provide rich engaging experience, the ecommerce companies hire photo shoot companies or use in-house photo shoot team to conduct a photo shoot of the product. The photo shoot team generates several photos or videos of the product from one or more angles. Similar photo shoots are conducted for hundreds or thousands of products. The photo shoot team then provides the photos or videos to the ecommerce company that ordered the photo shoot. Finally, all photos or videos of a particular product are grouped by the ecommerce company to generate one product group for each product.
However, there is an unmet need for clustering product media files and associating each product group with corresponding product name in an efficient manner.